conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kunveno
The Kunveno, officially La Nacia Kunveno (The National Assembly), is the unicameral national parliament of Sitka. It currently consists of 100 members directly elected for a four-year term under proportional representation. The current Kunveno, the fifth since Sitka gained independence in 1997, was elected at an election held on 3 March 2013. The next election will take place on 5 March 2017, unless the constitutional circumstances requiring an early election occur. Name The legislature's official in Esperanto is La Nacia Kunveno, which is most often translated as The National Assembly. In Sitkan press, it is always referred to by the name "Kunveno" in both English and Esperanto. While American press tends to refer to the Kunveno as a "legislature", Canadian press prefers the term "parliament." When drafting the Constitution of Sitka, the constituent assembly debated whether to name the body Asembleo ("Assembly"), Parlamento ("Parliament"), or Kongreso ("Congress"). Ultimately the construction Kunveno was chosen, largely because of its uniqueness as a neutral Esperanto word. It is often translated as either assembly or gathering in English. The Government's Press Office recommends that Kunveno be the word used in all languages and contexts. Size The size of the Kunveno is not fixed; the Kunveno itself can change the number of its membership by simply voting to do so. However, the Constitution of Sitka does place a few restrictions: # The Kunveno can never have fewer than 80 members. This preserves the integrity of the proportional system under which the Kunveno is elected, and ensures there are enough Members to do the work required for the Kunveno to operate properly. # Any change to the number of members does not go into effect until the next ordinary election. This provision prevents a majority government from changing the size of the house and then immediately creating the situation for an extraordinary election. # An increase or decrease of more than 10% requires a two-thirds vote. This measure prevents major changes to the size of the Kunveno from being made without broad support from most major parties. The drafters of Sitka's constitution imagined that the Kunveno would grow in size as the county's population grew. Early governments adopted the rule of thumb that the Kunveno's membership should be approximate to the cube root of its population, and this has evolved into a constitutional convention observed by subsequent governments. The 1st Kunveno had 96 members; the 2nd and 3rd, 98 members; and the 4th and 5th, 100 members. For the upcoming 6th Kunveno, the chamber will have 102 members. Role History First Kunveno (1997–2001) The 1st Kunveno was elected on 2 March 1997. It was convoked on 7 April 1997 and dissolved on 26 January 2001. * I Session: 7 April 1997–19 June 1997 * II Session: 8 September 1997–18 December 1997 * III Session: 12 January 1998–18 June 1998 * IV Session: 14 September 1998–17 December 1998 * V Session: 11 January 1999–17 June 1999 * VI Session: 13 September 1999–16 December 1999 * VII Session: 10 January 2000–15 June 2000 * VIII Session: 11 September 2000–21 December 2000 * IX Session: 8 January 2001–26 January 2001 Second Kunveno (2001–2005) The 2nd Kunveno was elected on 4 March 2001. It was convoked on 9 April 2001 and dissolved on 28 January 2005. Third Kunveno (2005–2009) The 3rd Kunveno was elected on 6 March 2005. It was convoked on 11 April 2005 and dissolved on 23 January 2009. Fourth Kunveno (2009–2013) The 4th Kunveno was elected on 1 March 2009. It was convoked on 6 April 2009 and dissolved on 25 January 2013. Fifth Kunveno (2013–Present) The 5th Kunveno was elected on 3 March 2013. It was convoked on 8 April 2009. It is expected that the 5th Kunveno will be dissolved on 27 January 2017. Sixth Kunveno The 6th Kunveno is scheduled to be elected on 5 March 2017, and convoked on 10 April 2017. Category:Sitka